Lovely Abuse
by Real Life Latias
Summary: A Sylveon is hopelessy in love with a Zoroark... too bad Zoroark hates him. He beats Sylveon up all the time! Good thing Sylveon likes it that way. Yaoi: don't like, don't read. Simple. Pokémon school AU


**(A/N): So, I decided to take a short, one-day break from Pokémon Heroes: After Death because a certain friend made me really sad and I just couldn't write it. I literally have one friend. ;~; Help. Anyway, I was feeling depressed and angry, so I wrote this here school fanfic. Enjoy. School AU. Yaoi. No Humans. Non-anthro.**

Lovely Abuse

I was packing up my books and what not for school; Pokémon High School. I hated it, I hated everybody who went there too; except my lovely Zoroark. He was gorgeous with his luscious dark fur and deep, penetrating stare. Every time I see him, I just want to run up to him and kiss him, confessing my love. Well, I do the confessing part every day. One problem, though: he hates me. I recall the countless times he has called me a fag, punching me and shoving me in his locker. Then, when he let me out, I'd usually get another punch. I didn't care, though. Most of the time, even though I would never admit to it, I actually enjoy it. Deep deep down, I enjoy the only attention given to me at all. Am I insane?

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, wondering why I had to become a Sylveon of all things. I understand why he calls me a fag, I mean, just look at me! I'm pink and have ribbons! Fricken ribbons! Zoroark on the other hand, was the definition of masculinity. His chiseled face and tight muscles… oh, how it turned me on! Once, while being thrown into a locker, my hand grazed his tight abs, granting me an extremely inconvenient boner. He then proceeded to point it out to his jock friends, stating what I fag I am. After he locked me in, I masturbated to him. When he took me out, he saw the dried cum and again remarked about my levels of gayness.

When I'm finally ready, I catch the bus just as it's arriving at the stop. Great. Another day of sitting alone. When I board the bus, though, I realize there is an open seat next to Zoroark! I quickly trot my way over to him and sit down, blushing and steeling myself for the punch that never came. I peeked through my paws to see what was going on. He was just staring at me like I was the weirdest person on Earth.

"Aren't you going to punch me?" I asked, embarrassed by the hopefulness in my voice. He gave me a 'what the heck' look and replied, "Why would I do that?" I was really confused now.

"Because you always hit me?" I answered cautiously, wondering if he had amnesia or something. "And then you throw me in a locker, and sometimes you call me a fag. Well, all the time, but I know I kinda deserve it, I mean, I'm a Sylveon and all-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted, becoming angry, "Do you want me to hit you?"

I thought about it for a second, "Y-yes…" I replied in a quiet voice, embarrassed of my turn on.

"Really? Man, you really are a weirdo," he said, almost contemptuously, before adding, "but if that's what gets you off…" He pulled back his arm, as if giving me another chance to back out, before punching me hard in the jaw. I blushed a gentle pink as I felt my member start to rise out of its sheath. I more or less lost reasonable control over myself and suddenly hugged him. It felt so nice; his tight but furry core muscles, his strong arms around me—wait, what? He was hugging me back!? The feeling was sooooo nice! To be actually hugged by somebody, especially by Zoroark himself! While hugging me, he started rocking, whispering in my ear.

"I know it's hard, being you. To take all the ignorance and abuse…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "and I want you to know, I love you…" I almost fainted when he whispered that to me. I've been dreaming of hearing those words for years now, and finally hearing them made me shudder with pleasure, actually cumming on him by accident. Damn, I'm easy. I whimpered and moaned, loving every second of this embrace.

Then, the bus came to a stop, the doors opening while the driver announced our arrival. Instantly, I was forced out of our embrace and flopped onto the floor as he stood up, seemingly forgetting I was there.

"Zoroark, wait…" I whimpered, still weak in the knees from my unexpected climax. It was too late though, by the time I called for him, he was already gone. I groaned and got up, grabbing my bag with my teeth and shakily walking out of the bus and into the school. My locker was two away from Zoroark's, so I decided I'd talk to him when I got there. I put my backpack in my locker and walked cautiously towards Zoroark. His buddies were near him, Ninetails and Lucario. They're both star players of the football team, while my beloved Zoroark is the school's best soccer player. I decided to ask him for a private conversation, feeling massively insecure in front of Lucario and Ninetails.

"Hey, Zoroark, do you think we could talk in private for a minute?" I asked politely, half expecting to be punched immediately, but then I remembered what he said, how he loved me. I gained confidence in my words, greatly expecting a yes.

"Nice try, fag," he said, shocking me; I was so sure he'd agree! And also not call me a fag.

"B-but, I thought you l-l…loved me…" I replied, heartbroken, was I just hearing things? Did I eat a weird mushroom again?

"In your dreams," he said, proceeding to punch me in the jaw, just like on the bus. It turned me on again, my member poking out of its sheath. I let out a little whimper, unable to control myself. Unfortunately for me, though, Ninetails noticed both of these things.

"Haha! He's a masochist!" he exclaimed, "Look at his boner! I also heard him moan!" It was true though, I loved the punches for much more than just attention, I craved being hurt by Zoroark. I was then thrown into his locker, my body adjusting to the familiarly cramped space. Then, I noticed something on the inside of the door; a note! Using the light from the air vents, I read what it said.

_Dear Sylveon,_

_I am so sorry for how I have treated you, especially after this morning. I only do it because I'm really afraid of people knowing I'm gay. I mean, look at you; no offense. I would like you to come to my house so I can show you that I truly love you. Follow me when we get off the bus, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Zoroark_

I was so confused now. He loves me, but he just shoved me into a locker… I guess I'll go to his house after school and see what's up. When he finally let me out of his locker, he quickly fondled my sheath while I was still in the locker, immediately giving me a hard-on.

"If you want more, come to my house, okay?" He then let me out, my stiff member noticeably hard. I rushed over to my locker and grabbed my stuff, using it to hide my arousal. He tortured me in the best ways sometimes.

When we boarded the bus, I sat next to him again, resuming my hugging position. He hugged me back again, my stomach flipping all over the place. When we finally made it to his stop, we were the only people left on the bus. We held paws as we got out, him helping me walk on my hind legs. He led me to his house, where we immediately retreated to his room. I didn't have time to admire the cool gaming posters on his walls as I was pushed down onto the bed, on my back. He climbed atop me, pinning me down by holding my paws against the bed, above my head. He then reached his head down, kissing my jawline and neck. While he was doing this, he was constantly grinding his hips against mine, our canine members rubbing together. He started to suck on my neck and I immediately climaxed, shooting hot cum all over our hips and bellies. I let my eyes roll back in my head as I whimpered and moaned heavily, drool leaking out of my mouth from the extraordinary pleasure.

"Okay, Sylveon, you ready for the best part?" he asked, tracing his fingers across my belly.

"Myyyyhh..." I moaned from his hand movements, "Y-yeah, ready as I'll ever b-be," I wanted this more than anything else in the world. I wanted him to fuck me and slap my ass. I wanted him to fuck me as hard as he could. He flipped me over onto all fours, pushing my head down to rest on the bed. The only things holding me up were my hind legs, spread wide. He snaked his hand around and grabbed my dick, covering his fingers in the cum I ejaculated earlier. He then stuck those fingers, or claws really, into my little tailhole. It hurt a little, but the pleasure from it drowned it out. He kept fingering me at a steady pace until I was pretty close to cumming, pulling out and mounting me.

He knew I wanted it rough, and thrust himself into me forcefully, his dick forcing a spurt of pre-cum out of mine. Fucking my ass at an extremely fast pace, he gave me what I wanted while fulfilling his own feral needs. I was already really close to cumming, and when he forcefully slapped my ass, I was pushed over the edge, my dick blasting out more cum than ever. I don't remember what happened after that; the pleasure was so intense, I passed out. When I awoke, Zoroark was lying next to me, holding me close.

"I love you more than you will ever know…" I whispered before closing my eyes and snuggling up close to him.

**(A/N): Ok, Pokémon Heroes: After Death chapter tomorrow. I just wrote this to get an idea out of my head. A surprisingly dark idea. I was going to have it so Zoroark was just pulling a prank, and humiliated a cum-filled Sylveon, but I decided that was too cruel, so here you go. Until next time, ~Real Life Latias**


End file.
